A Pegusus and a Unicorn go to law school
by Rainbow Apple Dash
Summary: the every day activities of my 5 original character's 4 of the main 6 ponies and scootalo, enjoy comedy, romance, and outrageous fun


**Notice some mature content may appear in chapters, but not all**

**Also Notice all MLP FIM characters and names are owned by Hasbro, I do not own the MLP FIM characters and names.**

A Pegasus and a Unicorn go to law school

By Nathan Moyer

**Intro **

My life isn't really anything paper worthy, but this is a school project so, this is the adventures of me Ace Diane Pie, daughter of Pinkie Pie and Sorin (explains why im a Pegasus with a earth- pony mother) she always did like the idea of wings, but whatever this is my daily activities with my friend for life Kassidy, a classmate from the weather academy, a filly from flight school, and the child of the greatest flyer in Equestria Rainbow dash and possibly the hottest mare to step hoof into this world Apple jack, yeah how cool I'm friends with Rainbow Apple Dash, the best young flyer and the strongest toughest young mare in Cloudsdale. Kassidy Sparkle the daughter of Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle was princes Celesta's favorite student in magic school, she even founded the school for magically gifted unicorns, my classmate at weather academy is the funniest pony you'll ever meet, I would never stay on track if the teacher wasn't the head weather mare Rainbow dash, that's the best part of my day just to see her, she's a cool teacher that's all, it's probably because she's also the caption of the Wonder Bolts. Anyway my school schedule is different because I was born with a common disability that affects most everypony it's not an entirely common disability but it can affect anypony, pegusi, unicorns, and even earth-ponies, it mostly affects concentration, with pegusi it affects your ability to fly at high altitudes and keep focus and not crash to the ground, so I go to the Young Flyers academy founded by Rainbow dash to overcome this disability, I've actually come a long way, one time during gym we were going over flying exorcises and she said "nice moves kid you're pretty cool, but not as cool as me" witch I new, and I know I probably couldn't ever reach that level of coolness.

**Chapter One: a special dinner party **

Today was just a normal day for me but for mom, well… she was over the top exited and kept yelling "TACOS!, tacos for every pony" I assumed it was something big, so I asked her and she said with an extremely happy attitude "its Rainbow dashes birthday you silly filly" I looked at her for a second and replied, im not a filly anymore mom, she just gave me a look and motioned me to go upstairs to my room, on my way up the stairs she hollered to me "get your homework done and maybe you can have a supper special treat my silly filly" I was always embarrassed when she called me a silly filly, but I know she doesn't mean any harm by it, it's just that im 17 and technically not a filly anymore, but truth is I kind of like being her silly filly, I mean if it keeps her happy I guess I can play along. Later I was in my room working on homework when I heard dads voice, I jumped up and flew down the stairs, but I was terrible at flying strait or flying at all and I crashed right into the wall beside him, dad gave me a disappointed look and said "well that was better than the last time, but what have me and your mom told you?" I dropped my head to my chest and answered, no flying in the house, dad gave a laugh and said "come on sport lets practice outside, see if I can teach you some wonderbolt tricks" I jumped up and practically yelled, yes I want to be wonderbolt, dad smiled and motioned me outside then shut the door behind me. I knew what this was, this was the talk the talk about my disability, I overheard one of these talks before and it sounded like they were disappointed, I listened closely and heard dad and mom agree I was the best thing to happen to them, even with my disability they were proud of me just for being who I am. Dad opened the door came out and said "daughter im so proud of you and I know your mom is too, when you said you wanted to take law school, well it shocked me and your mom as well but we were concerned that you would fall behind and fail but this report card of yours says we were wrong" I looked into his eyes trying not to cry and said, thanks dad but I couldn't have gotten those grades if it weren't for Kassidy, she helps me with most everything in class, dad laughed and said "well im sure you do some work yourself" I replied, well I guess I do some work by myself, but can we practice flying dad?, he laughed and said "sure, after dinner and you great your teacher" I looked at him with a puzzled and confused look and asked, my teacher?, he replied "yes your teacher Rainbow dash and her wife Apple jack" both of them, I said excitedly, I was excited because one was the greatest flyer in equestria and the other the hottest mare to step hoof into this world, I was mostly exited to see Rainbow dash because if anypony could teach me flying lessons it would be the caption of the wonderbolt's herself also it would be pretty cool to get one on one flying lessons from Rainbow dash herself, that would be cool. After me and dad talked for a while I went upstairs and continued working on my homework when mom called "silly filly your friends are here" (ugh its ok wen it's just the three of us but it's embarrassing wen I have friends over) I replied to her, alright I'll be right down mom, this time I remembered to walk down the stairs, when I got down stairs I was embarrassed to see Kassidy and Rainbow Apple watching my mom as she jumps around the kitchen gathering ingredient's for tonight's dinner, I facehoofed in embarrassment, I turned to my friends and asked what they were doing here, Rainbow Apple answered "your mom invited us over for dinner, and to help you with your homework and flying" I facehoofed again, my mom invited my friends over to help me with my homework and to help me with flying, alright I said lets go to my room then after dinner we can go outside and practice flying, they both nodded their heads in agreement and we went upstairs to my room. Later that night Rainbow and Apple jack dash came over for diner along with Twilight Sparkle, all the adults were socializing wile us younger were told to stay in the other room and let the adults talk, we didn't really care but the small orange filly lingered in the doorway watching Rainbow Dash closely, Rainbow Dash saw the small filly sneaking into the dining room and protested "Scootalo, wait in the other room with the other ponies" the small filly apparently named Scootalo wined "but Rainbow Dash I want to sit with you, sis" Rainbow Dash gave a shocked look and replied "ahh alright squirt come on" the small filly jumped up and ran out to Rainbow dash and jumped on her lap with great joy. After dinner we had a very special desert in fact it was Rainbow Dash's favorite desert chocolate caramel candy tacos, yes we had tacos for dinner then tacos and cake for desert, but Rainbow Dash seemed pleased. After desert it was still light out so the three of us went outside to practice my flying skills, Kassidy just watched seeming as she was a unicorn and didn't have wings, I had just smashed face first into the ground when I noticed Rainbow Dash laughing and wiping tears from her face, I facehoofed so hard my head hurt, the coolest mare in all of equestria just saw me crash face first in the dirt,

My thoughts were interrupted by a laughing Rainbow Dash "Ha… that… Ha… that had to be the funniest thing ever, oh kid you need some serious help your lucky im here, hey I think I can spare some time away from the wonderbolt's to help a pony in desperate need of flying lessons" this is Soo cool one on one flying lessons with Rainbow Dash herself, I would be crushing on her so much if Rainbow Apple didn't think it was weird or creepy.

**Chapter two; Seductive Dangers **

Warning slightly mature humor

It was a normal Monday morning and I was on my way to school when I was joined by Kassidy, walking side by side we were discussing the homework for law school assigned on Friday when Rainbow Apple came from above, we watched as she descended to a floating state and turned to ask "what's up girls" I responded in a flirting tone, a hot mare with a seductive smile, she responded to my flirting statement "well you don't look so bad yourself my beautiful mare" I immediately got a massive wing-boner and felling embarrassed I blushed, the two of them laughed and wiped tears from their eyes, I replied defensively, it's not like that I…I just stepped on a rock, I was interrupted by Rainbow Apple "its ok to have feelings for another mare it's just wing-boners are funny" I was so embarrassed but I replied, whatever let's just get to school. Later that day I was sitting next to Kassidy in law school listening to the teacher when Kassidy idiotically whispered in my ear "Rainbow Apple, sexy, wing-boner" my wings shot up and I blushed as I tried to push them down when somepony yelled "wing-boner" the whole class of 25 ponies stared at me and laughed, I ran out of the room as fast as possible, I was so embarrassed I left school. On my way home I remembered that I had flying practice with Rainbow Dash, I turned around and walked toward the field, when I got there Rainbow Dash was waiting patiently when she said "what took you so long school let out an hour ago, never mind you're here now let's get to work" I replied with possibly the dumbest question ever, were going to do something easy right?, she gave me a look as if to say are you serious then she gave me an answer "what take it easy nah no such thing, today im going to push you to the limit and then maybe tomorrow well go slower, ok?" I replied with half enthusiasm half fear of falling, alright let's get started then. After 10 minutes of stretching we took off, at first it was low altitude flying below the cloud line, after 20 minutes of that she motioned me to go higher and said "alright kid ill follow you to the cloud line and watch as you fly up higher, alright?" I strained to pull myself above the cloud line; I was concentrating as much as possible when she called out "good job kid im proud of you" she's proud of me just like dad said, I bet if he saw me he'd be so proud of me, and mom, SHIT!, I lost all concentration and was falling fast, very fast.

**Chapter 3; free fall aftermath**

Warning slightly mature lesbian content

I must have blacked out, the last thing I remember; I was falling really fast, I awoke on Rainbow Dash's back and I was in pain, like incredible pain I wasn't fully aware of what happened but I think Rainbow Dash saved me, even in pain I could manage the words, thank…you…Rainbow, then a shooting pain in my head made me black out. This time when I awoke I was in a white room lying in a bed with white sheets, I noticed I was in pain, my wings hurt bad, I looked at them and saw they were covered with bandage tape, I heard a door open and when I looked over it was Rainbow Dash, I managed a small smile and politely said, hello, she gave me a sad look and said "I didn't think you would want to talk to me after what happened, after what I did, I can't say im sorry enough to anypony, they don't blame me but" I interrupted, I was always a bad flyer and as far as I see it you saved me from hitting the ground, and it could have happened to anypony, she protested with tears running down her face "no I did it, I pushed you too far it's all my fault, just hate me" I didn't understand fully so I just said, how could I hate somepony who saved my life, she was an emotional wreck, anger, frustration, and sadness, she lowered her voice and said "because of me you… you may never be able to fly again and it's all my fault" I said in a calm voice, if it was or not, you're the reason im still alive, that counts for something right? Just as she was about to answer Apple jack came in and rudely asked "Rainbow what in the world are you doing here?, you push the little mare to the point of total exhaustion, she falls from the sky and you think you can just come and visit, that's just wrong" I spoke up and said "it was actually my fault I got distracted and fell, then Rainbow Dash saved me and brought me here, Apple jack replied "you got distracted, by what?" I said the truth, when Rainbow said she was proud of me I thought of how proud my parents and my friends would be and then I just fell, Apple jack asked "so it was Rainbows fault wasn't it?" I stated again, I got distracted and Rainbow saved me, Apple jack turned to the sobbing Rainbow dash and said "come on Rainbow I think you've caused enough trouble for this mare" and they left. as they left I had begun to think about what Apple Jack said, was this really all Rainbow Dash's fault, after all she did push me to my limit but then again she did save me, it was so hard to figure this out, I threw my head back and rested it on my pillows, I heard the door open and close again, I turned my head to see Rainbow Apple and my mom, they looked at me with saddened expressions, Rainbow Apple cracked a small smile and said "hey look at you, your layed up in a hospital bed and you still are as beautiful as ever" I blushed and my wings would have shot up if they didn't hurt so bad, my mom also smiled and said "well looks like you got a special somepony, anyway I stopped by to see how you were doing and I saw your friend and invited her to join me she seems really happy to see you, Soo I'll leave you two alone" that was embarrassing the only way I could reply was with a small smile and a laugh, my mom smiled as well, then left the room. Rainbow Apple gave me a flirting look and said "will a kiss heal your injuries, my beautiful mare" I was in my idea the luckiest mare in all of Equestria, I replied, well depends if the kiss is on the lips, she gave a seductive look and replied "well I didn't know we were going to take things that far" I responded with a playful attitude, well we can take things to a lower level then escalate things to a certain room, she responded playfully as well "well my beautiful mare, that sounds like a great idea, let's get started" she walked over to me as I sat up in a comfy position, I started to speak but she shushed me and started the most amazing kiss, just a few seconds after we started Kassidy walked in, we both pulled away and looked toward Kassidy faces red, Kassidy immediately apologized "im sorry did I interrupt something" I replied defensively, we weren't, uh it, it's not, I was interrupted by Kassidy "ace, I saw and its ok there's nothing wrong with it, It doesn't matter what your feelings are, if it's what you feel there's nothing wrong with it" I was embarrassed and responded quickly, uh alright I, yeah were dating, it was just of yesterday, we should have told you before you found out like this, I was embarrassed that she found out like this but she didn't really care that she walked in but Rainbow Apple was upset as she protested "ever heard of knocking, never mind just don't say anything to anypony, to anypony ever!" Kassidy just responded agreeing "I promise I won't say anything to anypony" I just thought to myself how inappropriate it was, but it was enjoyable. Later that day I was sent home from the hospital and told not to use my wings, the doctor said I had two broken wings; he gave me some medicine and a schedule of appointments for checkups on my wings, since the Ponyvile hospital is a minor hospital they can only prescribe medicine for broken bones, if it's something life threatening they send you to the Canterlot hospital, so I just got sent home with some meds for pain, when I got home Rainbow Apple was waiting there talking to mom, they were talking about cake or something. They didn't seem to notice me so I raised a hoof and tapped on the door, they both turned and looked at me, mom said joyfully "hey silly filly how's your wings" I just said, been better, they both laughed and mom said "silly filly why don't you take your marefriend up to your room and Ill pretend I don't know anything" I looked at Rainbow Apple and demanded, you told my mom, she responded "I don't know how she found out I never spoke a word" mom responded to are argument "don't fight you girls are so cute together, oh and I know everything about my daughter and you" me and Rainbow Apple both curiously looked at my mom and then both decided that it was a normal for her and went up to my room. We had just gotten comfy in my tiny bed, when my mom called up "sorry to interrupt but your friend is here" dam, I was so upset I can't even have 10 minutes alone, I called back down, alright she can come up, I turned to Rainbow Apple and said as calmly as possible, Kassidy's here let's make it appropriate, she nodded her head and we got out of bed, Kassidy walked in and idiotically asked "a little early for romance isn't it" I responded with a simple, whatever, what are you here for?, she answered with a dumb question "what I can't visit the cutest couple?, but anyway, im in trouble, like legal trouble" I was shocked, Kassidy was allays decent with the law, I asked her, on what charges, she responded in a sad tone "theft, and vandalism" Holly shit, those are separate five years, together it could mean banishment, or life in prison.

**Chapter 4; personal time**

**Warning slightly mature content**

Kassidy in legal trouble, that's crazy, I asked her, are you sure, you've never committed a crime like ever, she replied laughing "ha…that's to funny, im not in trouble I just wanted a good joke out of you, oh you should have seen your faces, hysterical" I was mad and replied, are you fucking kidding me, we actually thought you were in trouble, you're a serious asshole, Celestia your dumb. After Kassidy left I decided we should go to Rainbow Apple's house next time we want to do something since she has a larger room and bed, so I told the idea to her and she agreed, so we headed to her house down the street, it was Monday so Rainbow Dash was off work and when we got there sure enough Rainbow Dash was standing in the doorway to the upstairs, she looked at the two of us and asked "hello ace, what are you doing here?, if you're heading upstairs Rainbow Apple, clean your room and make your bed, no mare is ever going to come over if your room is a mess, oh and im going over to AJ's tonight so I won't be home" I giggled a little when she said the part about Rainbow Apple's room, I was still giggling when Rainbow Dash was done talking, Rainbow Dash left and I was still laughing, WHAM, owe I protested, I turned to a giggling Rainbow Apple and asked, you hit me?, she said calmly "it was a love tap" I disagreed and said, it hurt, she laughed and said "come on you silly filly" I blushed and we walked upstairs to her bedroom. We got upstairs and her room was a mess, but I couldn't say much my room was tiny and messy, at least she had a larger bed, she jumped into her bed throwing the sheets in a mangled mess and asked "coming to bed beautiful" I blushed and said playfully, it's a little cold aren't you going to wear something to bed?, she gave me a playful look and said "beautiful, cloths just get in the way now come to bed you silly filly" I just gave a her a confused look then hoped into bed, her bed was undoubtedly the softest thing ever, next to Rainbow Apple that is, I told her that, she smiled and replied "I might argue that about you" that was the cutest thing ever, it was 5:30 I told her I should get going but she handed me the phone and told me to call my mom and tell her I was staying the night, I called her and she embarrassed me so much wile Rainbow Apple was laughing, after the phone call she repeated what my mom had said "oh I see spending the night with a special somepony, I understand you two have fun, but not too much fun" yeah my mom was officially the most embarrassing pony I know, but that didn't stop us from having the most amazing night of my life. The next few weeks were nothing of interest, me and Rainbow Apple got a lot closer, my wings healed, I continued flying lessons with Rainbow Dash, law school was going pretty well except the homework, nothing really interesting but today was an interesting day, today was Friday January 28 my birthday I was Turing 18, I went to flight school then trade school then the weather academy then home, when I got home there was most everypony I knew was gathered in the small kitchen of our house when I walked in they all shouted at me "happy birthday" I was not surprised, my mom was always a party pony, I just gave a fake surprised look and said, ahh you surprised me, I turned to my mom and asked politely, can I go to my room or do I have to stay down here, she gave me a sad look and said "aww you don't like the party I planned it special just for you" I felt bad so I agreed to stay downstairs for an hour, after the first hour I was in my room working on homework since it was Friday and the law school work was due Monday , I was just finishing up on my work when Rainbow Apple walked in and asked "all work and no play, everyponys downstairs so none will bother us, what do you say" I knew what she was talking about and I was thinking the same thing so I replied, why you stop teasing I've got homework to do, she playfully replied "all work and no play makes for a boring relationship" I got up from my desk and said, all right then, and walked to the bed, Rainbow Apple smiled as she was satisfied. After our personal time we went downstairs to see who was still here, when we got down stairs and there was only a few ponies left, we walked into the kitchen and saw Rainbow Dash talking to my mom about me and Rainbow Apple, we hid behind the wall separating the living room from the kitchen and listened to the discussion. (RBD) "I don't know Pinkie I think their getting to close; I don't trust her Pinkie" (Pinkie) "oh silly Dashie, their fine, when did two mares in love hurt anyone, besides I trust my daughter but I don't know about yours, oh never mind, I don't see a problem with it, and you trust me right?" (RBD) "You know I trust you Pinkie, I just don't know if I can trust are daughters, but your probably right what are they gona do, get their unicorn friend to make a baby for them" (Pinkie) "what did I tell you silly Dashie its fine, oh before you leave say by to Ace and your daughter, their behind the wall to the living room" me and Rainbow Apple both looked at each other to wonder how she knew, mom replied "I just know you that well" I was confused, then Rainbow Dash walked in and looked at us sitting behind the wall and said "all right im leaving to AJ's for the night, and your welcome to have your marefreind over for the night and yeah I know about you two" we looked at her puzzled but she just left. as soon as she left jack of cards (my friend from the weather academy) showed up, he walked over to me and asked "am I late or is this all" I laughed and said, you're a little late but there's still some punch and cake left, me and Rainbow Apple are going to her house, you could come with probably, he responded jokingly "well a threesome sounds interesting but I don't know if I want to go there with you ace" I laughed and said, not like that but that does sound interesting, wham I was interrupted by Rainbow Apple hitting me upside the head, I asked, what was that for, she responded "a threesome, really ace, we have something together not us and a third, just us, and it was a love tap" I defensively responded, I was only joking, and your love taps hurt, we looked at jack who was laughing so hard he wiped tears from his eyes, the three of us left and flew to Rainbow Apple's house. When we were on are way to Rainbow Apple's house we were approached by a small filly who told us her name was abbey, and she said she was lost; Rainbow Apple and Jack landed and were talking to the filly I just kept flying, Rainbow Apple yelled at me and told me we had to help her, then Jack volunteered to take her home while me and Rainbow Apple walked the rest of the way to her house, when we got to her house she asked if I was hungry, I asked what she had to eat, she replied in a flirting tone "well that depends on what you're hungry for" I blushed and answered, do you have any cereal, she replied a little upset "oh come on I try to flirt and you ask for cereal really, really cereal I mean come on" I defensively replied, Im hungry I didn't have diner, and maybe after my cereal dinner I'll have some desert, like cake, she didn't find that funny and threw the box of cereal at me, the box hit the floor and cereal poured out, I bent down and started eating the cereal of the floor, she looked at me with a weird look then said "im going to make my bed and start a bath, come up once your done doing whatever it is you're doing and have washed your face" I looked up as she walked up the stairs, then went to the closet and cleaned the cereal, I called up to her and said, im done eating and I cleaned up the mess, she asked "did you wash your face?" I replied, uh um yes, she replied "wash your face then come upstairs" alright, I said and walked to the sink and washed my face, I called up to her, I washed my face and then walked upstairs. I went into her room and she did make her bed but her room was still a mess, she said she was going to start a bath so I walked down the hall to the bathroom, the door was open so I walked in, I didn't see her in here but I didn't look very hard since I hated water and baths, as I turned around there she was behind the door, as I walked toward the door she slammed it shut and said "where are you going its bath time" I protested, but im already clean, she disagreed and said "if your already clean than this won't take long then will it" I wined, but I don't wana take a bath, she didn't find my plea amusing and shoved me into the tub, we both were soaked from me falling in the tub, she laughed and said "oh ace you got me wet" I asked politely, can I please get out, the soaked mare smiled and said "no, you're not getting out until your clean, now quit fussing" I hated the water, my wings were soaked my mane was heavy and my coat was also heavy, I tried to stand but between the weight of my soaked body and Rainbow Apple pushing me back down I couldn't resist any more so I just sat down and let her wash my coat, as soon as she touched my mane I pulled away and protested, don't touch my mane, she gave me an odd look and asked "well why not, how am I supposed to wash your mane if I can't touch" I answered, I don't like anypony touching my mane, I just don't ok, she nodded her head and said "its ok, I don't like anypony touching my hooves" I told her she should get dried off and I would wash my mane then get dried of, she nodded her head and walked out, finally I don't have her putting her hooves all over me, as I said I washed my mane and dried off, when I was done I went to the bedroom, as I walked in she gave an odd look and said "you're going to leave your mane like that, it's all messy" I nodded my head and got in bed, she looked at me and said "whatever I say it would look allot nicer groomed" I snarled and layed down, I was so tired I fell asleep first thing I layed down.

**Chapter 5; I make a new friend**

**Warning this chapter contains no mature content and is extremely boring because there is no mature content, feel free to skip this chapter because it is extremely boring. YOU HAVE BEEN WARENED. That's a lie; there is some slight mature content. **

After my night at Rainbow Apple's house I was relaxed both from the sleep on the world's comfiest bed and because it was Saturday, I looked over and didn't see Rainbow Apple so I called her name twice, I didn't get a response so I got up and walked around and finally went downstairs and there she was sitting on the couch, no she was laying on the couch with somepony that I didn't know, I crouched down and walked over to the back of the couch and looked over the couch at the attractive Unicorn mare, her coat was a light grayish white, her mane was a bright fiery red, and her eyes were a gorgeous bright red to match her mane, she was also wearing a pair of Pon-3 headphones, she looked up at me and said "need something beautiful or you just having a look" I blushed and my wings shot up, Rainbow Apple looked at me and asked "up so soon Ace, you should meet somepony, this is Fire Fly and she was just leaving, right Fire Fly" I replied frustrated, no I think she should stay and visit, and you can explain what she's doing here, she replied defensively "she's just a friend nothing more" she smiled, I gave her unhappy look and replied, yeah I always make out with my friends wile my marefreind's asleep upstairs in my bed, she snarled and replied "well im sorry miss snippy, and I was being a good mare wen Fire Fly here got playful, I told her about you but she doesn't exactly play by the rules, but anyway she'll be staying here for a couple of weeks" I mumbled to myself and then asked Fire Fly, hey Fire Fly ever thought of a threesome, she looked at me oddly and replied "now that sounds fun, hey Rainbow Apple how about a threesome with your two favorite mares" Rainbow Apple snarled and said "well that sounds fun but right now I have to go to Sweet Apple Acers for chores, but when I come back maybe" I smiled and replied, I'll be waiting, she smiled and walked out the door, Fire Fly looked at me smiled and said "well now it's just me and you now, what's say we have some fun while the marefreind's away?" I blushed and replied, I don't think she would appreciate that very much but then again she is gone and you're here so, she gave a playful look and replied "then what are we waiting for? I mean a D'J does have important things to do, oh and my name is Vinyl Scratch the second or the name I like Fire Fly, and im the daughter of Vinyl Scratch or D'J pon-3" this is soo cool the daughter of Vinyl Scratch, I asked about her headphones, I had seen them before they were quite popular in my school and around ponyvile (where we live) she told me that she got them when she got her cuttiemark witch was a large speaker spraying blue colored sound waves, I turned my head to look closer she asked "having a look at something are we, fine by me but you touch and I might have to say something" I blushed and immediately turned my head back upright and said, I was just looking at your cuttiemark its very interesting, she giggled and replied "sure you were that's all right I am something to look at" I gave an embarrassed look agreed and said, you are something to admire I must admit, I was attracted to this mare but even as she tried to get me break my relationship I was loyal to Rainbow Apple even if Fire Fly was an extremely hot and attractive mare; I was loyal to Rainbow Apple. I told her that, she didn't take it well as she snarled and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom, just before she entered the room she called to me "I'll be here waiting when you change your mind" I smiled and walked out the door heading to Sweet Apple Acres to see Rainbow Apple and maybe visit with Rainbow Dash.


End file.
